Bax2
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Height = 6'0" (182 cm) "adult" |Weight = 195 lbs. (88 kg) "adult" |Date of birth = Age 1999 |Occupation = Martial artist |Allegiance = Turtle School Z Fighters |Address = 325 Nyūtoshoku Street |FamConnect = Future Bax2 (alternate timeline counterpart) Amb2 (older sister) Bax1 (father) Ivy (mother) Amber (wife) Kinzoku (brother-in-law/best friend) Baxter (brother-in-law) Dave (father-in-law) Tee (mother-in-law) Ethan (son) Zach (son) Goku (mentor) Kuchiku (archnemesis) Reitoko (archnemesis) |Mentors = Goku |Arm = 19 |Chest = 35 |Thighs = 26 |Waist = 32 }} Bax2 (バクスター2), is a male Saiyan and the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball Fire Fan series made by Baxter Ewers and Fireball Studios. He is the son of Bax1 and Ivy, younger brother of Amb2, the husband of Amber, and the father of Ethan and Zach. He is the successor of Son Goku and was actually trained by him to become as powerful as him. Bax2 is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant, growing up in search of the Legendary Son Goku, but when he first saw him, Goku was tiring out from fighting and couldn't hold on any longer, instead he saved his life shooting a Fire Kamehameha at an enemy who was about to destroy him. Goku sees this and decides that he is the next to defend earth. Bax2 grows up pure-hearted and later becomes Earth's greatest defender. Throughout his life, he trains hard and constantly strives to be the greatest warrior possible and to fight stronger opponents, which has kept the Earth and the Universe as a whole safe from destruction many times. Bax2 is also a Time Patroller in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 having started out on July 14th, 2019. Appearance In the beginning of the series, as a 12 year old, Bax2 is short and his appearance can actually trick his age, with some considering him to be much less than 10 years old, and get rather surprised when they hear his actual age. During the next few years, Bax2 did not present many physical changes, other than his muscles becoming more pronounced. At age 15, Bax2 grew up more to be around the height of 5'7 and had grown taller than his friends. Around his early 20s Bax2 seeminly grew taller and much more muscular, finally reaching his physical prime, and the appearance essentially remaining the same from there on. Perhaps Bax2's most distinguishing physical characteristic, both in real-world and in the series, is his Hair that got longer while he was growing up. His Bangs were constantly long and short in each episode, and it can actually cover his eyes when showing anger. He is most commonly seen wearing his trademark Red gi over a dark blue short-sleeved shirt. His Gi is always shown to be Red, but sometimes it can be a darker shade of red in some of the episodes, probably because his Gi isn't a bright red. He also wears dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a yellow border (later red) that are outfitted with red laces (later tan). In the beginning of Dragon Ball Fire, Bax2 is introduced wearing a black gi with red wristbands, a red obi tied in a bow over his waist and dark blue kung fu shoes. Personality Bax2 is known for his cocky, cheerful and energetic personality and his love for competition and eating. He takes most situation in stride, rarely letting things get him worked. When it comes to food he can be comical at times, for example, when he was put to sleep during a match, Amber shouted that his food was ready as he quickly woke up from it. He has remarkable intuition to see the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving has occasionally been criticized as excessive even to a fault and has lead to harm and death to those he cares about in extreme occasions; though Bax2 mostly fights to win, he often spares his enemies even if they in turn attack him. Bax2 is also not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion. While generally kind and not intentionally rude, Bax2 tends to not show proper respect to people of high authority. Despite his kind-hearted nature, Bax2 can feel incredible anger in extreme situations such as the death of a friend/relative or innocents murdered, showing he can be vengeful. He also has a high listening factor, which he will quickly learn and use the move as well. Bax2 is pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. He is also shown to be very innocent since childhood. Despite his compassion for others, Bax2 has a sense of familial ties, but rather views his family simply as companions and close friends. However, Bax2 expresses a strong desire to protect his family and friends, shown from his visions of them during his battle against Kuchiku. During his battle against Amb2, it was learned that the two are related as Amb2 is actually Bax2's older sister. Biography Background Dragon Ball Fire Series Champion King Saga Amb2 Saga Kuchiku Saga Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Beginning Power Abilities |-|Techniques= Techniques Fire Kamehameha Bax2's signature move throughout the series. Bax2 learns the move after seeing Goku use the technique at a Target while they were training. He continues to master and use it throughout the series in nearly every battle. Fire Destructo Disc Bax2 learns this technique on his own after being surprised while absorbing chi energy for fun. He uses it from time to time to show off at his opponents. Instant Transmission Bax2 learns this technique when it comes to a get away or to escape close space around him. This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. He uses this technique frequently throughout the series and it is one of his most valuable abilities. Fire Dragon Fist Bax2 uses this technique to actually finish off Kuchiku from destroying earth and Champion King to defeat him in the Tournament during the Champion King Saga. Fire Meteor Crash Bax2 rushes at the opponent with a combination at fast speeds with his fist and feet on fire. In his version he can do the move up to 100 Hits under 30 seconds and can cause a Explosion to the Opponent's Chest with his Fire afterwards. * Fire Finger Stun - Bax2 places both of his index and middle finger on the opponent's body weakening their muscles and there power level. It is a self-taught attack he learned on his own after succeeding Goku. * Emperor's Edge - Only in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. The user fires a fiery gold and red slashing energy wave at the opponent. As soon as it hits the opponent, a large explosion in the shape of a blade appears, knocking away the opponent. * Kamehameha - Only in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 due to no Fire attacks in Xenoverse 2. Bax2 cups his hands together and shoots out a Kamehameha blast at the opponent. * Super God Fist - Only in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 due to no Fire attacks in Xenoverse 2. Bax2 rushes forward punching the opponent in the face knocking them to the ground. * Scatter Kamehameha - Only in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 due to no Fire attacks in Xenoverse 2. Bax2 fires a Kamehameha that moves direct at the opponent. * Full Power Energy Wave - Only in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 due to no Fire attacks in Xenoverse 2. Bax2 fires a Fiery blast from his right arm. * Spirit Explosion - Only in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 due to no Fire attacks in Xenoverse 2. Bax2 thrusts both his arms out while surrounded by a barrier. |-|Forms and transformations= Forms and transformations Super Saiyan This form multiples Bax2's base power 50 fold. Bax2 first achieves this form after Goku demonstrated right infront of him. Super Saiyan Fire and Signature Saiyan Form, Super Saiyan Fire.]] This forms is Bax2's only and most signature form throughout the series. When he absorps enough energy of fire chi energy into his body he powers up into his most signature form. Super Saiyan Fire multiplies Bax2's base power 100 fold. Fire Saisei Bax2 enters at what seems to be similar to Ultra Instinct into a state of nothingness. He has the ability to become Intangible to all attacks and can only use them if necessary for his own life. Battles Dragon Ball Fire * Bax2 vs Champion King (Champion King Saga) * Bax2 vs Amb2 (Amb2 Saga) * Bax2 vs Kuchiku (Kuchiku Saga) Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 *Bax2 vs. Saibamen *Bax2 vs. Kyle *Bax2, Goku and Piccolo vs. Raditz List of Characters killed by Bax2 * Champion King (Dragonball Fire) * Kuchiku (Dragonball Fire) Trivia *Bax2 was at first just an OC from Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. However he was turned into an official Fireball Studios Character, but is still technically a Fan-Character from Dragon Ball. **He returned after 5 Years in a Dragon Ball game starting with Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *Bax2 was born from a rare species of Saiyans who control pyrokinetic powers into there Ki. *Bax2 was an inspiration to Goku and X due to being a successor to the original and the brand new protagonist of the series. *Bax2 is capable of staying in a Sauna for a long period of time, this is because he's immune to the heat whatever if it's high or not, he is pretty immune to anything that contains fire. **He and Baxter from the Super Baxter series are capable of doing this for a long time without trouble. *Just like Azure, Bax2 is also in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. **Bax2's voice is Male Voice 9. *He is a pro in Hero Colosseum having a good winning streak with a few loses. Azure once called him a cheater for being so good in the game. Gallery Bax2 in Xenoverse 2.jpg|Bax2 first seen in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Category:Husbands Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:DBF Characters Category:DBFF Characters